


Lesson 1: Jason Todd

by Doves_Writing



Series: Lessons in Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (I know I'm evil sheesh ), Jason Todd is Tired, Jason finally learns a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: In which Jason finally learns a lesson he should have years ago





	Lesson 1: Jason Todd

[I have decided to attempt to narrate this, so if you wish. You can listen along!](https://soundcloud.com/babs-dove/lesson-1-jason-todd-audio-online-audio-convertercom)

* * *

 

“I’m tired” he whispers, and he _is_ , he is so very tired.

He is tired of the way his shoulders burn in the early, ticking minutes of morning as the sun breaks through the veil of smog that makes up Gotham’s skyline, from being thrown out with punches, pushed and pulled with each jostling kickback of his guns.

He is tired of barely making it to his shitty, rundown apartment in crime alley, passing out and waking in a pool of his own blood. Patching himself up with shaking hands just nearly threading the needle each time, and cleaning what he can of the drying, staining blood from the ratty carpet.

He is tired of having to push himself to the point of wishing he was back in the warehouse, watching the numbers tick down because at least he had gotten to _rest_ then.

And he hates to admit it, but he knows it is true, and he wishes his mind had screamed at him louder earlier on, screamed at him with all the rage and desperation and _fear of being lost again_ that it was now, but he is _tired_ of not having his family to catch him like they caught each other, with no hesitation, he wants to be able to fall and _know_ they will be there for him.

So when Bruce brings him to his feet, slowly as to not aggravate the deep wounds responsible for the pool of blood beneath them, the same pool of blood Bruce had _flinched_ at, he is relieved, because for the first time since before he went on a search for his birth mother and gotten himself killed, _why did he do that? Catherine had been the best mother he could have asked for, and he had Bruce for a dad, why did he think he needed anyone else?_ He had Bruce there to support him.

So when they got to the batmobile, and Bruce lay him down in the back seat and settled a blanket over him, Jason repeated himself “I’m tired, I’m really fucking tired right now, B” and he was relieved when his dad brushed the white tuft of his bangs, stained with blood, _Jason’s blood,_ and said “Rest, son, we’ll be home soon, and Alfred can treat you”, he did rest, with a smile on his face.

Because for the first time in years, since he clawed his way out from his own grave.

Jason felt safe enough, happy enough, and _loved enough_ , to do so, and know he will wake in the morning, to a family who is all too ready to help him recover, until the next time he is reckless where they would catch him and finally swing down the final strike to drive home the point they have been trying to shove into him for a long time.

Jason Todd has a Home.

Jason Todd has a Net.

Jason Todd has a Family.


End file.
